The Blue Suns
by piratedreamer911
Summary: A young girl is forced from her family to a quarentined block for sejiins, where multiple medical tests are done to her. Yet, she is reluctant, powerful, and through her convictions, she meets those who also seek freedom. But what is she willing to risk?


It had been a perfectly pleasant day. I remember it very clearly, even to this day. I was but five years old when it happened but I can't seem to shake it from my mind. I was sitting on the floor in my family's living room, playing with my blocks. God, how I loved those blocks. I played with them for hours, building them up and knocking them down... Anyways, it was completely serene.

My parents, on the other hand, seemed ill at ease. They were watching television, the five o' clock news, and had shocked and horrified looks on their faces. I didn't understand then, why they seemed so terrified. I wasn't even listening to the news. The only words I had heard were sejiins, I am one, and testing. When I heard testing, I assumed doctors, and I tuned out. I hated doctors. So naturally I just forgot about the news. I went back to my blocks.

I built up the tower, block by block, until it was my size. I was satisfied, and decided to smash the tower down. But, unfortunately before I could, the door slammed open, and I scrambled to hide behind the tower, not knowing who had come. Then, though a hole I had left in the tower I saw them. Men, all dressed in black, strong as a pack of wolves; we were their prey. The earth had recently shattered into bits, and an organization had formed. They were know as the sphere, and had a big S for their symbol. These men wore the Sphere's S.

I shuttered, my heart beating a million miles per second. The Sphere were bad men. I heard my mother scream. I looked up to see my father stand. He raised a hand, he had been a sejiin too, though he had known little of his powers. He was trying to protect us. But he wasn't strong enough to take on this Sphere brigade. One of the men in black smirked, pulling a rifle out from a hidden holster. He was steadfast and a master of weapons I'm sure, for he took out my father easily. I'll always remember the thud of him falling to the floor as a bullet invaded his chest. My mother let out an anguished scream.

And you know what? Those arrogant Sphere creeps laughed. They howled in delight as my mother suffered. I felt silent tears roll down my cheek. One of the men, more bold and cocky then the rest, decided to play games with my mother's head. I didn't know what they meant then, I was naive and well, frankly, it was pretty derogatory and degrading for my mother. I mean, in the eyes of men, my mother was quite attractive...

But then, my mother couldn't take it anymore, and she told them firmly to stop. They laughed uproariously. I cringed. One of them walked up to her, and grabbed her by the neck. He said menacingly, in his low sandy voice, "You want to play games with me?" My mother shook her head, fear gleaming in her eyes, "Good. Who knows, you might be of use to us yet." He gave her a distasteful glance. Then he threw her toward another man. "Take her away." The lower rank crony nodded.

Then, because I was young, and had no wits about me, I yelled, "No!" I smashed though my tower of blocks. I activated my powers then, but it only lasted a second. One flash of brilliant blue light, and it was over. I fell to the ground, weak and ailing. And, to make matters worse, my energy was wasted on show, my powers had done nothing to stop the men. The man who had grabbed my mother walked over to me. "We have powers, do we?" I didn't look up, I couldn't, my body shook with fear. "And your just a child. You would be a great interest to Stephan. He always wanted to see what his little tests did to the young didn't he." He extended a hand. "Come with me, child. Who knows, you may become a prodigy of the Sphere." I didn't move. That was all I remember, the earliest of my memories.

He must have knocked me out, because I remember nothing else. The Sphere tests that the news alluded to, they were as you must assume, excruciating. They not only tested to see how powerful I was, but they also tested me to see if I could withstand things normal humans couldn't, like poisons and extreme temperatures. It nearly killed me, I'm scarred and wounded, physically and mentally by these things. I suppose what doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

Oh yeah, I never saw my mother again. And to add insult to injury, the Sphere branded me, they forced me to wear this necklace, a necklace with a sun adornment on it. The sun is yellow, indicating the second strongest level of sejiin power. Blue is the only level that is stronger. I've never meet someone with a level of blue, but I hope someday I do. People say that the only ones who will be able to take down the sphere, those who have imprisoned and ostracized most sejiins, is a level blue sejiin. I hope one exists, to save me from the damned abomination that is my life. I can't take living as a prisoner or as a slave. I'd rather die than that. At least I'd be reunited with my father that way.


End file.
